Recent observations have indicated that the fiber content of diet may be associated with alterations in bile acid pool size and bile composition. To further investigate the possible effects and significance of the fiber content of the diet, the relative proportions of cholesterol, bile acid and phospholipid and the proportions of individual bile acid species will be determined in normal subjects before and after a 4 to 8 week period of high fiber consumption.